fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Grammar Sheriff
Grammar Sheriff, a.k.a Bob Grammar is a very mysterious man. His relationship is unknown, why is he here, where does he live, everything else about him is unknown. He was a very sweet child when he was a boy, but when he turned 12 he burned his house down and ran away. You can find him strolling around with his shotgun anywhere, and some people think he's crazy. Appearance Grammar Sheriff is a male customer messy brown hair and mustache. His eyes are similar to Robby's, but his appearance looks angrier. He wears a brown jacket, and inside a yellow shirt with orange stripes and collar. To finish his appearance, he has a brown belt with pockets and wears a pair oflight brown shoes with yellow laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria : *6 pepperonis (on left) *6 sausages (on right) *37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) *Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria : *Bottom Bun *BBQ Sauce *Cheese *Rare Patty *Rare Patty *Lettuce *Cheese *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia : *Pita *Beef *Tomatoes *Sour Cream *Pinto Beans *Jalapenos *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria : *Large Cup *Pineapple *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Nuts *Tropical Charms *Creameo, Banana, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria : *Bacon Waffle *Maple Syrup *Bacon Pancake *Honey Syrup *Bacon Waffle *Maple Syrup *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Sugar *3 Bananas, 3 Butter *Drink: **Large Decaf with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD : *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Rare Patty *Mayo *Bacon *Bacon *Swiss Cheese *Well Done Patty *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria : *8 Wasabi Strips *5 Atomic Strips *4 Celery *2 Ranch Dips, 2 Mango Chilli Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria : *Kielbasa in a Pumpernickle Bun *Chilli *Pineapple Relish *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Hot Sauce *Fajita Veggies *Mushrooms *Pickle *Drink: **Large Root Beer **Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria : *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle ( Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) **Harvest Stripe Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Harvest Stripe Cookie ( 3 Cloudberries in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle ( Nothing in other holidays) **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles ( Chocolate Chips in other holidays) **3 Feather Cookies (1 Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD : *Large Cup *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Peach *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Nuts *Tropical Charms *3 Cloudberries Papa's Pastaria : *Al-Dente Harvest Tortellini (Al-Dente Penne in other holidays) *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Crushed Croutons (Nothing in other holidays) *Crushida Pepper *Italian Seasoning *5 Roasted Turkey (Prosciutto in other holidays) *4 Clams *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go : *Large Cup *Peach *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chocolate Mousse *Pomegaranates *Butterscotch Topping *3 Cloudberries Papa's Donuteria : *Donut 1: **French Cruller **Pumpkin Dough **Cocoa Powder Icing (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) **Candy Corn Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) **Autumn Leaves Sprinkle (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) *Donut 2: **Acorn Cutter (Round in other holidays) **Chocolate Dough **Pumpkin Pie Filling (Cookie Dough in other Holidays) **Orange Icing **Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) *Donut 3: **Acorn Cutter (French Cruller in other holidays) **Pumpkin Dough **Blueberry Filling **Cocoa Powder Icing (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) **Autumn Leaves Sprinkle (Rainbow in other holidays) **Dreamsicle Drizzle Trivia *He is a 10-year old boy in Papa's Pizzeria and Burgeria. *He's family and everyone who knew his family dissapeared after he turned 12. *He sleeps anywhere. *He used to be known as a cowboy fanatic.. (Maybe he still is) *He is only absent in Papa's Burgeria To Go! Ranks Needed to Unlock *Papa's Pizzeria : Random day customer. *Papa's Burgeria : Rank 14. *Other Eaterias he's in : Come as a closer on day 4. Papa Louie: Arcade Fighter *Unlocked in : Multigrain Ranch. *Skill : 15% more Ammo. *Melee weapon : Spiked lasso. *Ranged Weapon : Cowboy Shotgun. Gallery Grammar Sheriff.png Grammar kid.png|Old version. Order.jpg|His order in FTG. Credits to Appleman. Trio.jpg|He, Levi and Dax maked by DokiDokiTsuna Category:Customers created by Rage Mallor Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Freezeria HD Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Wingeria Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Ppl with hats Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Boys Category:B Customers